The Girl who is a Half Demon and a Fairy
by Sakura the cherry alchemist
Summary: This story is about a girl named Mia who is a halfDemon and Fairy . What happens to Mia, well read to find out. RRR, thats read, rate, and review. rewright ch. 1
1. Chapter 1

StCA: Hi I decided to fix this chapter up because of all the mess-ups

The Girl who is a Half Demon and a Fairy

Yu-Yu Hakusho/Winx Club/InuYasha

Ch. 1 Mia's Transformation

One day a 5 Year old girl named Mia was sitting in the living room when suddenly she felt demons in her presence. Suddenly her father Kurama came running into the room. He said to her "GO and hide there after your power!" she said "what power? Are you taking about my Demon half?" And he said "I tell you later NOW GO!" All right" she said. So she left running and tried to find a place to hide. Then she found a dried up well but tripped and fell down it. She was knocked unconscious and when she woke up she thought it was ok to climb out of the well.

When she got out she noticed that there were people around. They said "who are you and where is Kagome?" he said "My name is Mia and I do not know anyone named Kagome." a boy with dog ears said "but you look like Kagome. A monk said "she is 15 years old. (They said that she looks like a teenager.) Then she looks down and noticed that somehow she was transformed into a teenager. Then a girl said "My name is Sango, this is InuYasha and the monk is Miroku and this is Shippo. This little guy is Kilala."

Then out of the blue a girl appeared out of the well. Then she saw Mia and ask InuYasha, in a quiet voice, "Who is this girl." Mia could still hear them because she is half dog and fox Demon. InuYashu said "her name is Mia and she came out of the well. I think she is from the future like you." "What!" she said. "The only person my Grandfather saw going to words the well was a 5 year old girl." "What" Mia said, I am actually 5 years old "What!" she said. And I said "So you're Kagome." I said. And Kagome said "Yes, why." "Well back in the future I am really only 5 years old." she said. "What." Kagome said "you're really only 5 years old?" "Yes, somehow I fell down the well and was knocked unconscious. Then when woke up, I climbed out and ran into them. And then they asked about you. And well you know what happened next." "So you are from the future too?" Sango said. "Yes." I said. "And you're only 5 years old." "Yes" I said. "And I have no idea how I became a teenage girl." "Oh so you are 16 years old." said Shippo.

"Yes" I said. "Well something had to happen to you before you fell down the well right?" Kagome said. "Well!" she said "I was sitting in the living room when suddenly I saw demons, then my father Kurama came running in and said "GO and hide there after your power." And I said "What power? Are you talking about my Demon Half?" He Said "I'll tell you later NOW GO and NO I am not." I said "all right and that's it."

You are a Half Demon." Said InuYasha. "Yes I am." I said. "But why would the Demons Want a Half Demon?" said InuYasha. "I am no ordinary half Demon; I have two Demons living inside me instead of one." "What?" said InuYasha?

End of Ch.1


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO PEOPLE!!!!!

Inuyasha:Who are you?

I'm Sakura's friend, Mia.

Inuyasha:And why are you so loud?

Pocky…

Inuyasha:Pocky?

POCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ed:knocks Mia out

Inuyasha:…

Mieu:holds up a sign with his ears that reads, 'SakuratheCherryAlchemist does not Inuyasha, YuYu Hakusho, or Winx Club.

Inuyasha:Okay, who invited Ms. Psycho and her equally crazy muses?

CH.2 Mias Family

"How is this possible?" asked Inuyasha.

Mia replied, "I don't know, I was just born this way."

Sango looked perplexed, "So, which one of your parents was a demon, anyway?"

"My father was, I believe. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I just wanted to know, but what kind of demon was he?"

Mia stroked her chin for a moment before answering, "A fox-demon, I think."

"What about your mother," asked Inuyasha.

Mia started to well up, "I didn't know her very well, she left me with my father when I was very little."

Then the tears started to flow, but not the wimpy occasional teardrop, no these were full-fledged break-the-dam anime tears.

"Way to go Inuyasha, you made the poor girl cry!" Kagome said in anger, while waving her bow threateningly.

"I didn't mean too! I swear!"

"That does it, SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Inuyasha groaned in pain as he hit the wooden floor, again, and again, and again. Mia couldn't help but laugh.

"What is wrong with you? You're crying one minute, and then laughing like crazy the next!" Inuyasha screamed as he got off the floor.

"I'm sorry, but you and your girlfriend are just so hilarious," Mia choked out through the laughter.

"It's okay Mia, but do you have any brothers or sisters?" Kagome asked.

Mia thought for a minute before finally answering, "Yes, I have one half brother, I think his name is Amuro."

"So what else do you know about him?"

"He's a fox-demon, incredibly kind, and seventeen years old," Mia responded.

"So have you ever gotten into a fight," Inuyasha asked.

"I can't stand the sight of blood, and I probably never will."

"Oh," everybody else responded in tandem.

Why do I have such a major headache?

Ed:Probably because you had so much pocky, that Jade may or may not have spiked with sleeping powder.

Jade:It wasn't a lethal amount.

Grrrrrr…

Inuyasha:Please review, or else I'll be stuck with these crazy people forever.

THAT DOES IT! KITTY ROTOR POKE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ed:X.X

Anise:I think that you missed Jade.

Oh please, I was never aiming for Jade, I do have a will to live.


End file.
